greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Latvian Green Party
The Latvian Green Party ( ) is an ecologist political party in Latvia. It was founded January 13, 1990. Chairpersons Three co-chairpersons share the leadership position at any one time. Former chairpersons of the Latvian Green Party include: *Olegs Batarevskis (1990 - 1997) *Valts Vilnitis (1990 - 1991) *Juris Zvirgzds (1990 - 1995) *Gunars Lakutis (1991 - 1993) *Peteris Jansons (1993 - 1994) *Janis Kalvins (1994 - 1995) *Indulis Emsis (from 1995) *Ruta Bendere (1995 - 1996) *Askolds Klavins (1996 - 2001) *Valdis Felsbergs (1997-2003) *Viesturs Silenieks (from 2001) *Raimonds Vējonis (from 2003) As of 2007, chairpersons are Indulis Emsis, Viesturs Silenieks and Raimonds Vējonis. Elections In the constitutional congress of modern Latvia (The Highest Board of Latvia Republic, 1990-1993), there were seven Green delegates. In the first elected parliament of independent Latvia (the fifth Saeima, 1993-1995), there was one Green deputy (Anna Seile). In the 6th Saeima (1995-1998), the Latvian Green party was represented by four members: Indulis Emsis, Guntis Enins, Janis Kalvins and Janis Razna. From 1993 to 1998, Greens were part of the governing coalition with Indulis Emsis as minister for the environment. In the 7th Saeima (1998-2002), Greens weren't represented. At the legislative elections, 5 october 2002, it was part of the Union of Greens and Farmers (Zaļo un Zemnieku savienība) coalition, that won 9.5 % of popular vote and 12 out of 100 seats. Three members of the Green party of Latvia were elected: Indulis Emsis, Arvids Ulme and Leopolds Ozolins. The UGF joined a four-party center-right coalition government and was represented there with three ministers, one of them the Green minister for the environment, Raimonds Vejonis. In February 2004, after the breakdown of the four-party government, Indulis Emsis was appointed to form a new government and became the first Green prime minister of Latvia. His government was the first government in the world to be headed by a member of a Green party. His minority government was forced to resign in the fall of the same year. A new coalition government led by the People’s Party took office, in which the Green Party was involved as part of the Unions of Greens and Farmers. At the 2006 elections, the Green Party remained part of the Union of Greens and Farmers, which won 16,7 % of popular vote and 18 (four for the Greens) out of 100 seats (one of them is taken by the former Waffen SS assistant officer Visvaldis Lacis). The party remained part of the coalition government along with the People’s Party, Latvian First Party/Latvian Way, and the Fatherland and Freedom Party. Green party chairman and former prime minister Indulis Emsis became speaker of Parliament in November 2006. Retired on September 21, 2007 Affiliations The Latvian Green Party is a member of the European Federation of Green Parties. See also *Green party *Green politics *List of environmental organizations * Politics of Latvia * Worldwide Green Parties External links *Latvijas Zaļās partijas, Latvian *Infos of LGP on EFGP website Category:European Green Party Category:Green political parties in Latvia Category:Political parties established in 1990 de:Latvijas Zaļā Partija eo:Latvia Verda Partio fr:Parti vert de Lettonie lv:Latvijas Zaļā partija no:Latvijas Zaļā Partija pl:Partia Zielonych (Łotwa) ru:Латвийская Зелёная партия